My Morning Walk
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A young girl named Zinda hasa crazy big family. things are about to get more crazy when a man comes out of nowhere and kidnaps her. Who is this man? Filled with OC's so if you hate 'em then you may not want to read.
1. Chapter 1

**So i started writting another story. SORRY I DAYDREAMED IT ON MY WALK TO THE BUS STOP! I know i should finish some of my other stories, and i'm trying but writters block seems to have become a bea, and my mind honey... i am getting alot of writters block. please enjoy this story, and the first two chapters may seem uneventful but it's building to what'll happen. please tell me what you think. also many thanks to Kanae Valentine for beta-ing this. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"ERIN! ERIN WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed. _Oh my gravy ma's gonna kill me! _I ran around the house searching for my little sister_. _I could just imagine how I would be describing her to the police. _Brown curly hair usually in a ponytail, chocolate colored eyes that are always wide and innocent even though she's bound for trouble, about four foot, full of energy, can't sit still for about five seconds, tan skin, looks to be about six years old. Please tell me you've seen her. _I had one job to do today and one job only. Watch the kids. Then Erin goes missing, Hal, John, and Steph were wrestling each other over a toy, Billy, and Mia were arguing over what T.V show to watch, and Wally was chasing our pet duck Spock around the house. The rest of the family was gone working. Even Grandma Jenny was able to find a job. Chances were that she would be fired for doing something crazy though.

All around me were the voices of the kids bickering. I would bet that I was the first fifteen year old to have grey hair.

Finally I had it.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I screamed. That got them silent. "Hal, John, give Steph her doll back and play Battle Front together. Billy and Mia, pick something or you're both watching the discovery channel, and Wally, quit chasing Spock or you're cleaning the stables," I snapped. My siblings knew better then to speak out against me.

"Zinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnda," whined Wally.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" I mimicked him, whining back.

"What am I suppose to do? I'm bored," he stated.

"Have you seen Erin?" I inquired. My little seven year old brother had a look of sinister evilness on his face.

"Maybe," he answered.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Aw, I don't know. My memories gettin' kinda foggy. It's hard to clear out," he smiled.

_He has watched to many detective shows. _I blew a blond strand of my curly hair out of my face. "What do you want?" I inquired with clenched teeth.

"Just… your autographed picture of Michael Jackson."

"No way!" I exclaimed enraged. I loved Michael's music, same went for majority of my family, and my autographed picture of him was my prized possession.

"Okay then. I'm sure Erin will be fine. Who knows. She could be trapped in the attic closet, or fall into the lake, or get hit by a car, or get kidnapped, or aggravate some of the horses, or…"

"You will tell me," I stated giving him a deathly glare. Wally stuck his tongue out at me defiantly.

"Never," he smirked.

"Oh. We'll see 'bout that little bro."

*3 minutes later*

"AHHHHH! STOP IT! ABUSIVE BABYSITTER!"

"I'm your sister, I have the right for cruel and unusual punishment," I smiled with an evil laugh.

"JUST MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" he screamed.

"Then where is Erin?"

"SHE'S IN THE BACKYARD!" I let go of Wally's underwear, and he dropped to the ground.

"I'M TELLIN' MA!" he screamed at me.

"I'm sure she'll also be interested to hear who drove the car into the lake," I smiled. Wally glared at me.

"I hate you."

"My job as a sis," I grinned, and was off to the backyard.

"ERIN!" I called and I heard her giggle near the horse stalls. I ran to look at each horse, and finally I saw that she was on top of one very tall horse giggling happily. I sighed at the fact that she chose on older calmer horse named Snoopy.

"Hiya Zinda," she grinned.

"Hello Erin. How'd ya manage to get up there?" I asked. She shrugged innocently.

"I dunno. Poof?" she answered. I helped her down and said,

"Make sure that you tell me where you'll be goin' next time. Okay?'

"k k," she smiled, and was bounding back to the house. I sighed heavily as I heard some glass shatter from inside the kitchen of the house.

"I have the most destructive siblings in the world."


	2. hectic babysitting

**Please tell me what you think. i promise that things will start to get going. enjoy :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

Ma came home from work. She was a pediatrician. Basically a doctor for kids. Ever since dad passed, however, she has been cramming in extra hours. All of us tried to get jobs, too. I was one of the lucky ones that had a somewhat stay at home job. I wrote short stories for our town newspaper, and got paid for it. Ideas weren't hard to come up with for me. My hectic babysitting life always made for a great story. After ma came home so did my 14-year-old sister Volvin who worked at a Mc Donald's; my 13-year-old sister Sharron who worked as a bus girl for a nearby diner; my 14-year-old brother Virgil who worked at a comic book store; my 13-year-old brother Brad who worked with Volvin at Mc Donald's, and that was it. The fact that only four of the seven of my siblings that worked weren't home concerned me.

"Where're Sandy, Athena, and Rose?" I inquired to Volvin who simply shrugged.

"Haven't seen them 'round," she replied. Sandy and Athena were twelve and Rose was ten. Last I heard from them, they got a job to help paint this one lady's house. My thoughts were distracted, however, by the loud slamming of the door. In stepped my Grandma Jenny, and she looked like she was going to kill someone.

"I ain't ever working as a waitress ever again!" she exclaimed. "I quit!"

"You quit your job?" Volvin inquired, shocked.

"Well, one man said all high and uppity, "aren't you too old to be a waitress?" and I says to him, I said, "Sonny boy, you better watch that mouth of yours and have more respect for your elders." and then he made some other wise crackin' comment, and I slapped him across the face with my notepad."

This didn't surprise me one bit.

"So let me guess, you quit," Brad stated.

"Nope. I kept hittin' him with my notepad. Some young'un pulled me away from him and called in my boss. He says to me, "Jennifer, you are fired." and I says to him, "You can't fire me! I quit!" and that's how it all went down," she grinned, seeming pleased with herself.

"Well at least you'll be able to stay home and keep me company with the kids," I grinned.

"Sorry lil' Zin, but that ain't happenin', I found myself a perfect job at a restaurant."

"But you just said that you'd never be a waiter again," pointed out Virgil, who was glancing up from his Spiderman comic book.

"I know, but I'm gonna be the boss. I bought out that small store in the corner and I'm turnin' it into a restaurant, and Sandy, Athena, and Rose will be my little helpers. Everyone here is also welcome to help," she grinned. I didn't care what crazy grandma Jenny was doing as long as she didn't kill herself, or blow everyone's entire life savings in Vegas or something. (Which has come close to happening before.) Just then, Sandy, Athena, and Rose came walking through the door.

"Grandma, you said you were gonna pick us up from that lady's house," sighed Sandy.

"So?" Grandma Jenny replied.

" 'So', you didn't." Athena snapped, her red hair drenched in sweat from painting all day in the hot sun. Sandy was also drenched in sweat, and on her back was Rose, covered in sweat and paint.

"Is she okay?" I questioned, pointing to my wiped out ten-year-old sister.

"Yah. She's fine, just asleep." answered Sandy tiredly.

"Shower up you three. Dinner will begin soon," called Ma, heading to the kitchen. I then remembered the crash, and glared over at Wally. His blue eyes were wide, and he tried to dash up to the attic to hide, but I caught him just as ma screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GLASS BOWL!"

"Wally did it," I called, but was accompanied by Mia and Billy, who most likely also saw the ordeal.

"Walter Donavon Carter! You're in charge of dishes for the next month," she stated firmly.

"But ma…"

"No debates," she cut him off, and Wally left it.

After we all washed up all of us sat at the table to say grace. We were a big family, but that didn't stop us from sitting together for dinner. Each day we rotated who would say grace. It was Rose's turn.

"God is good. God is great, And we thank him, For our food, By his hand, We all are fed. Give us lord. Our daily bread. Amen."

"Amen," we all repeated. We weren't a highly religious family. We didn't go to church on Sundays, but we prayed.

Dinner was good. Ma always made the best of food. She made biscuits that were covered in salted butter that crumbled in your mouth. Then she had some ham that was glazed slightly with honey and was very juicy. We then had some sweet corn on the cob which we grew ourselves, and then some salad which also had some fresh garden vegetables located in it. Things were growing earlier than usual. It was only late May.

After dinner, Wally was left with the dishes.

_Poor, poor trouble maker, _I thought to myself. I walked into my room and re-read over one of my "Para-stories" as I liked to call them. They were merely stories that were only about a paragraph long, but were goofy and meant to be silly. My latest one was called, A Puzzling Mystery. I read it aloud to see if it sounded right.

"A mystery that has been around for ages. Longer than "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" Longer than, "Where did Amelia Earhart disappear to?" Longer than the Bermuda triangle. Even longer than Mermaids, Bigfoot, Unicorns, Dragons, Fairies, Elves, and Santa Claus! I have asked many people this question and the answers all differ. My Ma says Syrup, my sister says Cherry, my brother says bubble gum, my grandma says Pink, while I personally think Mint. Now I ask you the mystery longer then time. What does Pepto Bismol taste like?" I smiled when I finished. That sounded pretty good to me. I checked the clock. It stated that it was nine. I sighed, got changed into an old blue t-shirt and pink pants. I went on and said good night to all my family, which took awhile, and then collapsed on my bed. I had school tomorrow and I needed all the rest I could get. Unknown to me, I would wish that I had gotten more sleep.


	3. Nightmare to ADVENTURE!

**YAHHHH! enjoy this chapter. here's where things pick up. oh, and at the top is short bios of Zinda and her family. please enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Zinda Kara Carter: Curly long blond hair with pink highlights, green eyes, tan skin. 15 years old.

Erin Charlotte Carter: Curly Brown hair in a pony tail, brow eyes, tan skin. Six years old.

Vovin Mari Carter: Black hair, brown eyes, African American, hair usually has a head band, 14 years old.

Sandy Barbra Carter: black hair, blue eyes, Chinese, shirt cut hair, glasses. 12 years old.

Athena Diana Carter: red straight hair in layers, about shoulder length, green eyes, tan skin. 12 years old.

Mia Danielle Carter: brown wavy hair usually in braids, green eyes, pale skin. 8 years old.

Stephanie Elizabeth Carter: straight blond hair, brown eyes, tan skin. Three years old.

Rose Raven Carter: curly blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin. 10 years old.

Sharron Shiera Carter: curly long burgundy hair, brown eyes, Hispanic, 13 years old.

Brad Bruce Carter: blond hair, grey eyes, pale skin. 13 years old.

Virgil Hawk Carter: short curly black hair, golden eyes, African American. 14 years old.

Hal Guy Carter: brown short hair, green eyes, tan skin. Five years old.

John Kyle Carter: black hair, green eyes, African American and German. 5 years old.

Billy Baxter Carter: brown curly hair, brown eyes, tan. 9 years old.

Wally Donavon Carter: red hair, blue eyes, pale skin. 7 years old.

Theresa Mary Carter (Ma): short curly black hair, brown eyes, tan skin. 45 years old.

Jennifer Alice Carter (Grandma Jenny): about four foot nine, white hair in a bun, green eyes, glasses, African American. In her 90's but doesn't admit it.

Ryan James Carter (Pa): African American, brown eyes, curly black hair. Deceased.

Chpt.3

My alarm clock screamed in my ear and I had a mini spasm trying to turn off the loud, annoying noise. I couldn't find the button on the clock to silence it, so I simply grabbed the entire device and threw it across the room, resulting in it unplugged and shut up. I didn't have a good night's sleep. In the middle of the night I had been visited unexpectedly.

_I heard a knock on my door and I checked my clock. It was two in the morning. _

_"Zinda?" whined a voice._

_"Huh…?" I grumbled, still half asleep. _

_"Zinda, can I come in?" I recognized the voice as Rose's. _

_"Okay," I groaned, and heard the small feet pitter patter next to my bed. "What do you want?" I inquired._

_"I had a bad dream," she pouted. The seventh one this month. _

_"So what do you want me to do? Soak your room in holy water or scare the monsters away?" _

_"Both," she stated. Her blond hair was messy, and her blue eyes were wide with fright. I sighed, and then dragged myself out of bed. I took a bottle of water out of my closet that was labeled, "Holy Water." Was it really holy water? No. Did my sister believe that it was Holy water? Yes. And that was all that mattered. I went around her small room splashing water around it. I then went to her closet._

_"If any monsters mess with my little sis again I'm gonna kick your butt!" I growled, then turned to tuck Rose in. Unfortunately I looked at her bed to see a wet spot."That's not Holy Water is it?" I sighed, and she shook her head."That dream scared you that much?" I sighed as I stripped her bed and she changed clothes. _

_"It did."_

_"Well sometimes it helps if you talk about it," I whispered as I went down to the laundry room, and she followed me._

_"Well… it's been a different one of us every time," she whispered back, trying not to wake anyone up._

_"One of us?" I questioned._

_"Y'know. Like one of us siblings. Tonight it was you."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yah. I saw you walking on the side walk, and then some guy on a motorcycle grabbed you, and put a knife at your stomach. He threatened you something. I forget what. Then you got free and started to run, but then you stepped on glass and then the man was running after you and…" _

_"Shhh. Settle down Rose," I whispered. She was getting louder and louder and more worked up._

_"Sorry," she said in a hushed voice. _

_"It's okay, but you have to remember, it was just a dream," I explained as I started to get new sheets. I re-made her bed and tucked her in._

_"Good night Rose," I smiled._

_"Night," she smiled back, and I walked silently back to my room. I quickly passed out on my bed._

Like I said I didn't have a good night sleep. I stretched and forced myself out of my bed. I could see the sun rising over the horizon, and I smiled. I always liked the sun. I looked through my closet for something to wear. A red t-shirt, a black vest, jeans, and boots. I smiled at the image in the mirror, but frowned at my hair. It was a blond and pink curly mess. Yes I said blond and pink. I liked having some pink strands of hair. It made me feel… different. Anyway, I yanked at my hair and after about ten minutes it was decent, and I kept my curly hair down over my shoulders. I was up early like I usually was. It was five in the morning. I went into the kitchen and poured some milk into a bowl, then added some honey nut cheerios into it. After that I packed my backpack. It seemed to be a normal beginning to my day. No day of mine was normal with my family, but at least I could always count on the mornings being relevantly ordinary. Around six I could hear my family start to stir and I left the house to walk to my school. Everyone in my family except me took the bus to school. I enjoyed my time alone. As I walked I took off my boots and put then in my backpack. It was already starting to get hot, and I liked walking barefoot. Everything was at peace. I walked next to a road, but since I lived in such a rural area not many cars came past, only an occasional few. I whistled a light hearted tune, but was interrupted by the roar of engines. I was used to cars speeding by. Since the roads rarely had cars on it, the cops didn't feel the need to patrol them much. The roar got louder and louder, and I recognized it as a motorcycle.

"Crazy college kid…" I started to say, but then felt the wind get knocked out of my stomach. The cyclist lifted me up and put me in front of him on his motorcycle. Before I could do anything, I felt a knife blade resting at the side of my stomach. The man hissed in a hushed voice,

"Don't scream or make any fuss or you'll lose your guts."

**Dun dun dun...**


	4. A stalker and a brick wall

**I know this chapter is short. lo siento. i'm sorry. please tell me what you think. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.4

I didn't know what to do. I obviously didn't want to scream or try to run away or I'd find my innards littering the vacant street. (yes I just painted a lovely picture in your mind.) I blurted the first question that entered my head.

"Who the heck are you?" I felt his stomach puff in and out from his chuckling.

"I'll tell you later." no point in arguing with the man who has a knife pointed in your direction.

"Y'know my parents will realize that I'm missing and my Pa's the captain of the police. You do not wanna mess with him," I growled. It was a convincing lie, but apparently it didn't really matter.

"What father are you talking about, he's been dead for about a year. And your family won't take action about you being gone until about six in the afternoon."

"Do you stalk me?" I questioned.

"Well… it's complicated," he answered, then we got into a more busy part of town. I couldn't turn around and see his face. I was too afraid to look back. I felt a big helmet get placed over my head.

"Can't risk anyone recognizing you now." he stated. I felt him place the knife under my shirt so no one could see it. I was terrified out of my mind. Well anyone would be really. He was smart, a stalker, and had a weapon. He turned the motorcycle into an ally and I felt my body tense. He apparently noticed too.

"Don't worry we're not stopping here," he stated like it should have been obvious. His bike kept going forward towards the brick wall of the ally.

"You do see the wall right?"

"Yup," he said, and started to ride faster.

"Oh my gosh! Are you suicidal!" He laughed whole-heartedly.

"Some say." and with that we were traveling about seventy miles per hour at the brick wall.


	5. Time to make a break for it!

Chpt.5

I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for impact.

_This was the way that young Zinda Kara Carter was going to die. A suicidal man from the streets kidnaps her and then runs his motor cycle into a wall. _I thought in my head. However I never felt an impact. I waited and waited, but still felt nothing. After about a minute of me closing my eyes and hearing the purr of the motorcycle's engine, I inquired,

"Am I dead yet?" I felt my kidnapper's stomach puff in and out with his laughter.

"No. you can open your eyes." I slowly did and I noticed that to my surprise I was alive and in what looked to be a city. _Wait. Since when was there a city near my town? _I thought to also looked different. It looked realistic, and yet… not realistic. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was definitely off.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

"Gotham City." he answered. My green eyes widened.

"GOTHAM?" I seemed to choke on the word. I was a big comic book fan. Something my pa just got me into. I knew all things superhero! And Gotham City, _The _Gotham City? When he told me that I highly doubted him. "Gotham City isn't real it's in a comic book you psycho!" I felt the blade on my stomach dig slightly harder on my skin. It didn't break the surface, but it made me nervous.

"I told you. Keep your voice down." he stated sternly. The sun was rising and it was about seven in the morning.

"I'm missing school Y'know." I hissed.

"Boohoo." he said and I could sense that he rolled his eyes. I looked around the city in awe. It looked similar to the Gotham City in the comics, except it wasn't night.

I never been in a city in general. I've only seen movies and read books about them. While trying to soak in the sights, I was also trying to think of ways to escape. All of my younger siblings were masters of escape and disappearing. I tried to remember some of their methods. Finally an idea struck me. I was going to use an escape plan commonly used by Wally.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." I stated.

"Please tell me you don't." he sighed.

"Do you want me to lie and for my bladder to explode?" I questioned. He heaved a heavy sigh, and then pulled his motorcycle over to the curb. He kept the knife placed at my stomach, and I slowly pulled the helmet off. I looked up at him timidly. He looked familiar. He had black hair that had somewhat curly bangs. His sky blue eyes seemed to peer into your soul and know your exact thought. He had the tough guy look too. The white t-shirt, jeans, boots, and black leather jacket.

"No funny business." he whispered, and I walked over to the restaurant he was taking me too. I left my back pack with my boots in it at the motorcycle, so I was walking bare foot. I felt the blade get pulled away from my stomach and put into the mans jacket.

"Okay, so go pee and then…" I didn't let him finish, for I was off. I ran through the people of the city trying to out run my captor. I didn't know where I was running to, but I just wanted to get away.

"Hey! Stop!" he screamed, closely behind me. I gave him a glare, and he stopped in his tracks, and looked at me with terror in his eyes. That puzzled me, but the moment quickly faded away and he chased after me again. I quickly turned a corner and kept looking back, trying to loose him. I saw his eyes glance ahead of me, and he then screamed,

"Wait! Stop!" I kept running, but later on I would wish that I listened to him. I ran barefoot over a broken beer bottle. I felt the sharp pain run through my feet, but I kept running none the less. Some shards of glass stuck into my feet, and with each step I took the pain increased, and I was leaving a trail of blood foot prints behind me. My captor quickly caught up with me because the shards of glass were slowing me down. Once he caught me, he threw me into an ally way and grabbed my right foot, immediately making me fall to the ground and land on my butt.

"Leave me alone! Get away!" I screamed, trying to wriggle free of his grip. He pulled out his knife again and placed it at my neck.

"Shut up, stay quiet, and don't move or I'll kill you." he threatened, then moved his attention to my foot. He slowly lowered his knife and put it back in his jacket, and looked intently at my feet while I stayed quiet. His eyebrows furrowed at the glass, and he growled,

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"The fact that you kidnapped me and I was running away from you." I answered in a whisper. The man put his hand on his face and sighed.

"Why did I get the hard one?" he grumbled.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Now shut up." he stated with sharpness in his words, and I obeyed. He looked at my feet one last time, then stated,

"I don't want to risk infection. I'll have to take you to a specialist." he informed. I wanted to ask more questions, but I kept my mouth shut. He carried me out of the ally, and like most bustling morning city people, no one seemed to care or notice. We reached the motorcycle again and we hopped on. I was scared, injured, and confused.

_How did my simple morning walk turn into this? _


	6. Stupid glass

Chpt.6

My kidnapper drove his motorcycle farther away from the city. I couldn't help but have questions whizzing through my mind.

_Why am I here? How did we go through a wall, and… and why does this guy look so familiar! _It killed me when I knew a face but couldn't remember a name to match it. I was afraid to ask any questions to the man myself because I feared for my life. However, it confused me that he threatened to kill me, while at the same time he wanted to help me get the glass out of my feet. _WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY? _

We soon came across a giant mansion.

"No way." I whispered. I only knew of one secluded giant mansion in Gotham City. The man's voice had a hint of surprise.

"You know this place?" I was afraid to speak, but I no longer had a knife pointed at me, and if he asked me a question, I figured it was in my best interest to answer.

"I think so." it came out as a whisper, but he heard me. I tried to gather my courage to speak to him.

"So… since you're my stalker I suppose you know my name?"

"Zinda Kara Carter. Age 15. Occupation, High school student who works as a short story writer for a local Newspaper and Babysitter." he stated matter-of-factly. The fact that he knew _all _of that crept me out a lot, but I tried to not let that phase me.

"… Okay… well since you know all of that, can I at least know your name?" I inquired. I held my breath waiting for a response.

"Jason." he answered shortly. That name and his face was a match in my mind and I realized exactly who he was. He must of seen my body tense.

"Something in your mind clicked." he stated.

"You're… you're Jason Todd! Jason Peter Todd! The second Robin! Red Hood! Maniac Batman!" I exclaimed as everything came to me.

"Good thing I'm him, or I'd of just found out an awful lot if I was someone else." he shrugged. I wish that I could honestly say that since I knew my Kidnapper's name and basically everything about him, that I would feel a tad safer. No. If anything I sort of felt worse. Jason Todd was unpredictable. The Robin gone bad. He was known to kill without a conscience. How did that make me feel? Not so good.

He pulled his motorcycle up to the front of the gigantic building and he carried me to the front of the gate. There was a camera and a voice box on the side. Jason pushed a button and stated gruffly,

"Let me in Alfred it's an emergency." I could see the camera turn on, and Jason pointed at my feet which were still bleeding. The gates opened and Jason ran me into the mansion. There we met Alfred.

"This is…" Alfred started, but was cut off by Jason.

"Yeah. Ryan's kid." I had no clue what that was suppose to mean, and why they knew my Pa's name, but the pain in my foot started to sting again, making me drop my questions. Alfred went down to the Batcave (which I figured they didn't mind me knowing where it was, considering the fact that I read the comics.) and Jason set me down on a medical table.

"Miss Zinda. I am sorry to inform you that this will hurt." Alfred stated solemnly holding a pair of tweezers.

"Well I rather have the glass out then in, so have at it." I stated, giving a weak smile. Alfred I trusted. Heck, seeing him made me think I was in the hands of an angel. Obviously I always liked Alfred.

I felt the tweezers dig into my foot to remove the glass. I winced at the pain, and Alfred dabbed at my foot to stop the blood loss.

"Dare I ask, but how did you get the glass in your feet in the first place?" he questioned. Before I could answer, Jason did it for me.

"She was being stupid and wasn't listening to me." he growled.

"Oh, you make it sound like it was entirely my fault- agh!" I winced in pain as a big shard of glass was pulled out.

"Well it kinda was." Jason stated.

"You pulled me off of my sidewalk, put a knife to my stomach and then threatened to litter the streets with my guts. Then we magically appear in Gotham where you threaten me to be quiet. I had every right not to listen to you and run the moment I got the chance! Then even after I got the glass in my feet you placed your knife at my neck and threatened to KILL ME!" I exclaimed.

"The plan was for you to protect her, not threaten to kill her," Alfred stated calmly to Jason.

"If I tried to take her not against her will, then she wouldn't of believed me and then not've came with me. I can't sugar coat things. I don't even remember why I'm doing this again!" he sighed in frustration.

"Because master Jason, you were Mr. Carter's friend too."

"What the heck is going on?" I questioned, but quickly winced again as another large shard of glass was removed.

"It's confusing. Really confusing. All you need to know is that we're past friends of your old man, and that we need to protect you and your siblings."

"Wait, what we? And what about my siblings? And my Pa- agh! Alfred how many more shards of glass are left in there?" I inquired.

"I am sorry to say a fairly large amount." I sighed, and tried to relax.

"We, as in many members of the JLA and other heroes… and me. Your siblings, as in we are going to get them too, and your old man… it's just complicated." explained Jason.

"So wait… out of all heroes I get you as a protector?" I questioned.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Just my luck. I get someone who's homicidal." I sighed, blowing a pink blond streak of hair out of my face, while wincing again at the pain.

"Well I was hoping that I'd have a simple one. A kid who with one threat would drop all questions. Now I have you." he groaned.

"I'm now afraid that I'm gonna die in your care." I sighed.

"Don't sweat it. I'm taking you to the Birds of Prey as soon as possible. They'll be better luck with you than me." he shrugged. I then felt a violent tug at my foot and out came a giant shard of glass.

"Ow." I whimpered.

"That was the last one Miss Zinda." Alfred informed.

"Thanks." I grinned, but then was put into more pain as he cleaned my wounded feet with iodine. The stinging was intense and I remembered why I hated cleaning out my cuts. I injured myself on accident on a daily basis at my home, however whenever I got cut I'd run it under water, and leave it at that. Not douse it in iodine and other treatments that felt like acid.

Alfred quickly had my feet bandaged once the burning diminished. .

"Thank you… so what happens now?" I questioned.

"Now I call the B o P." shrugged Jason. It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the Birds of Prey. (so help me, I'm a tad slow! Remember I was just kidnapped and put through one of the weirdest three hours of my life.)

"After I fix you two some Lunch." informed Alfred. I got off of the medical table, and landed on my feet. It hurt, but I knew I could tough it out. It wasn't terrible.

"Miss Zinda, would you like some crutches?" Alfred inquired.

"Nah. I'll be fine." I shrugged. We walked upstairs to the kitchen where I saw Damian Wayne eating a banana.

Now before I continue I must say, after reading the comics I have had a growing hatred for Damian. I disliked him with a PASSION! So seeing him standing there made me want to slap him across the face for being an annoying little brat.

"Who are you?" he questioned with a small glare.

"Zinda." I growled. He shrugged, and seemed to drop the matter, not having a care about me. That was good. I didn't have a care about the little dirt bag either.

**I know. long chapter, and i ended it terribly. i hope you enjoyd it though. please tell me what you think.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	7. Rose's Dreams

**So i was writting this story, and i knew that i couldn't keep this all from Zinda's P.O.V. we all know where she is right, now and what she's doing. Now it's time to see what's going on with her siblings. this is Rose's P.O.V. Zinda's ten year old sister who woke her up at night. tell me what you think! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Rose's P.O.V

I felt uneasy. Those dreams I was having scared me, and I prayed that they wouldn't come true. Unfortunately, they had before.

I dreamed that Wally broke his leg on the trampoline and about a week later, it happened. I dreamed that Vovin was going to trip down the stairs, and two days later, it happened. I even dreamed that Grandma Jenny was going to come home quitting her job, and that happened, even though that could have also been a lucky guess.

Lately though, I'd been having really strange dreams. Each of us, each of my family, being taken away. I didn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but it scared me nonetheless.

I never told my mom, or anyone. Not even Santa! It made me nervous. I mean, was every kid suppose to know what was going to happen before it did?

I was in school when I had it. The first time I fell asleep in class, yet didn't. It was so strange. My teacher was explaining how to tell the difference between past tense and present tense when I saw my sister, Zinda.

"_So… since you're my stalker I suppose you know my name?" Zinda inquired. She was on the same motorcycle I saw in my dream with a man._

"_Zinda Kara Carter. Age 15. Occupation, High school student who works as a short story writer for a local newspaper and babysitter." the man stated matter-of-factly. _

_Zinda had this look on her face. It was a look that said "that's creepy." _

"… _Okay… well since you know all of that, can I at least know your name?" she inquired. _

"_Jason," he answered shortly. Zinda's eyes widened. _

"_Something in your mind clicked," the man called Jason stated._

"_You're… you're Jason Todd! Jason Peter Todd! The second Robin! Red Hood! Maniac Batman!" Zinda exclaimed. _

"Rose! Rose Carter!" exclaimed my teacher.

"Huh?" I said, dazed.

"Pay attention," she hissed, and I felt embarrassed.

The bell rang and it was recess. I ran outside and all the other kids played tag and swung on the swings. I stood by the gate, trying to see Zinda again, but couldn't. something just wasn't right.

"Hey, are you Rose?" inquired a voice. I looked behind me to see a boy about my age with bright blue eyes, and black hair.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"My name's Billy. Billy Baxton," he smiled.

"I haven't seen you around school," I stated.

"I'm new here," he grinned.

I couldn't help but grin back, but there was something off about him. I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was something.

"How'd you know my name?" I inquired.

"I heard the teacher say it," he answered.

"But how…" I started, but he cut me off.

"You ask an awful lot of question." he laughed. I blushed, feeling silly. I was asking many questions.

_Maybe I just never noticed him._ I thought to myself.

"Sorry," I sighed and he shrugged.

"No problem. So, do you wanna play tag?" he questioned.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Sure."

"Great," he grinned. "Tag! You're it!" and he started to run from me.

"Hey!" I laughed, and ran after. He was really fast. Faster than me, this was saying something because when you live in a house with more than 15 people in it, you learn that being fast can be beneficial in many ways. Billy started running farther away from the playground.

"Hey, Billy! Billy, we're getting off of the playground! Billy!" I exclaimed, but he kept running.

I knew that I shouldn't have followed, but I did anyway. I ran after him.


	8. SHAZZAM!

**Many thanks to Kanae Valentine for being my Beta! :D **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

Billy stopped running after awhile and I caught up.

"Billy," I panted. "We… we're so far… away from… school."

I looked behind me and couldn't even see the building anymore.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I needed to talk to you away from everyone else," he stated.

I took that statement as a time to run. Zinda told me the importance of being safe, and to be safe when it came to strangers. Even kids my own age.

Before I could get far, Billy tightly grasped my hand.

"Lemme go!" I exclaimed.

"Rose, listen to me! What I'm about to say will sound farfetched, but it's true. I need to take you to another dimension to keep you safe. That's all I can say to you right now," I kept trying to struggle away from him, and to my surprise, he let me go, making me fall. Before I could get up, he screamed,

"SHAZAM!"

There was a giant bolt of lightning that struck Billy, and instead of a boy my same age, there was a man wearing a white cape, and red suit with a lightning bolt in the center.

"I'm Captain Marvel," he smiled, helping me stand.

"But… but you're not real," I stated. Captain Marvel was a superhero in comic books!

"I am real. I'm standing right here," he informed me.

"Well… what if it's a trick?" I questioned. He lifted me up, and started flying.

"Do you think it's still a trick?" he inquired, holding me up beyond the clouds. I quickly gripped his arms and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Please put me down!" I exclaimed.

"But…"

"Please! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I exclaimed, holding him tighter.

"But this is the only way I can reach the dimension I'm from," he stated.

"Are you sure?" I inquired, glancing down and then tightening my grip on him again. _Don't wet yourself Rose! Whatever you do, do not wet yourself!_ I screamed in my mind.

"To be honest, I'm not. By they told me that this was the easiest way for me to get to and from my dimension," he explained.

"Just get me to the ground!" I exclaimed, on the verge of tears. I felt the wind rush past my hair, as if we were flying somewhere fast, and then about twenty seconds went by and then I felt him starting to descend. I glanced down to see that we were still very high above the ground.

I let out a shriek and held Captain Marvel tighter then I was originally. We then landed softly on the ground, and I thought I was about to pass out. He gently placed me down.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew you were afraid of heights," he stated, sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of heights," I replied with the best glare I could give, even though it was really pathetic. I was practicing, but I hadn't gotten any good results. Captain Marvel gave me a doubtful look, and I muttered, "I'm just afraid of falling."

I hated to admit the fact that I scare easily. If people knew all they had to do is put a rubber spider or snake on my desk, every morning I'd be wetting my pants. The only person who knew almost all of my fears was Zinda. I could trust her more than anyone else.

"I have to take you to the Birds of Prey. You know them, right?" he questioned.

To be honest, I never got into comics as much as some of my siblings. I shook my head no.

"It's okay. They're a bunch of nice people. They're supposed to keep you safe, and they'll answer all your questions."

"Is my sister okay?" I inquired, worried.

"Which one?" he laughed.

"Zinda. I keep having these weird feelings that she's hurt," I explained.

"Don't worry. I doubt the League would send somebody who'd hurt her to bring her here," he smiled.


	9. Ma!

**Sorry it took my awhile to write this and sorry its been taking me awhile to write my other stories. been kinda busy. my grades are going *LONG WHISTLE* BOOM! So... yah. Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.9

Billy wasn't that bad once I started talking to him. Not to say that I wasn't still concerned for Zinda though. I knew in my gut that she was hurt.

Suddenly, I could feel my head get dizzy, and I fell to the ground.

"Rose! Rose, you okay? Rose?" I could see Billy trying to keep me awake, but my eye lids felt heavy, and I passed out.

_I could see Zinda. She had a knife placed at her neck and her feet were bleeding and had glass in them. _

"_Don't move or I will kill you." hissed the man, holding the knife. The image blurred out of my mind, but soon a new image came. It was my Ma, sitting in her office at work. Her door then opened, and into the room came a man. _

"_You!" Ma exclaimed in a shocked voice. "How did you…" the man immediately cut her off._

"_Miss me? I thought you might." he smirked. He was an older man with white hair. He wore a trench coat and an eye patch. _

"_Get out." Ma stated sternly. The man let out an eerie chuckle. _

"_So rude. I was expecting a warmer welcome." he grinned evilly. Ma was trembling, but I could tell that she was trying to stay strong. _

_The man made his way to a photo on Ma's desk. It was our family portrait. _

"_Cute family you got here." he smiled, then pointed a finger at me in the picture. "Very cute indeed." Ma snatched the photo from his hands. _

"_Stay away from them!" she growled. _

"_Or what?" he smirked, taking a step foreword. "You don't have a husband to hide behind any more." he slowly pulled out a small hand gun. "Don't worry. You two should be reunited soon." And with that, he pulled the trigger. _

"No!" I opened my eyes and started sobbing. I was in Billy's arms and he was flying again. Seeing the ground below made me yelp in fright, and I continued to cry. Once Billy noticed this, he quickly landed back on the ground.

"Sorry. I thought that since you passed out I could fly again. I didn't know you'd wake up. Please don't cry." he said softly.

"My… my Ma. A man shot my Ma. And Zinda… a guy had a knife to her throat and she had glass in her feet!" I cried. Billy seemed to not know what to do. He finally stated,

"I can radio the JLA to see where Zinda is now if you want."

"And my Ma?" I inquired.

"I'll see if I can ask them to check on how she's doing." I nodded my head, and he quickly started to contact people on his COM link.

"Zinda's at Wayne Manor. If you want I can take you there." he informed.

"Okay." I nodded, tears still streaking my face. I then quickly added, "But please, no flying." Billy lifted me up, and ran at what felt like super speed until we stopped at a door attached to a giant mansion.

We knocked and the door was answered by an older man.

"Hiya Alfred. Rose wanted to see her sister." Billy smiled.

"Of course, come in." the man called Alfred smiled. I walked into the mansion and immediately saw my sister, glaring at a boy my age.

"I hate you." he growled at my sister.

"Ditto." Zinda growled back.

"I could kill you."

"But you can't."

"Oh, I could."

"But you won't." Zinda shot back.

"Zinda." I stated in a squeak. She looked down at me, and her scowl instantly melted into a smile. I ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Zinda I missed you!" I exclaimed.

"Me too. I'm just happy you're alright." Zinda smiled, the glared at the little boy, and a young man. My eyes widened. That was the man who had the knife at Zinda's throat!

"Zinda! I had a dream with that guy in it! He put a knife to your throat and your feet had glass in it!" I said in a panic.

"Rose, settle down. That already happened. And in some twisted way, that man, who's name is Jason, was trying to help." Zinda explained.

"But… what about…"

"Oh no." I heard Billy whisper behind us. He had his hand on his COM link in his ear. "Yes. I'll tell them."

"What's going on?" Zinda inquired, seeing the solemn look on Billy's face.

"Your Mom…" he started, but I knew what happened, and started to sob. "Your mom… the League found her in her office. She was shot." he informed. Zinda was fighting to hold back tears, and I hugged her sobbing.

"It was a creepy old guy!" I cried. "He was saying weird stuff to Ma and she wanted him out. Then he mentioned Pa and pulled out a gun."

"Why would an old guy…" Zinda couldn't hold back t-her tears any longer and cried with me.

"What did this guy look like?" the man called Jason inquired.

"He had white hair and an eye patch."

"An eye patch?" Billy questioned. Zinda had a scowl on her face.

"Slade." she hissed.


End file.
